


A Whisper of Spring

by salakavala



Series: Snow on Asgard, Flowers in Jotunheim [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Arranged Marriage, Consort Loki, Fluff and Humor, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/pseuds/salakavala
Summary: That something should reasonably be perfectly expected doesn't mean that it is, in fact, expected.





	A Whisper of Spring

 

Loki glared at the healer, who finally caught on that his news weren’t as welcome as he had for whatever preposterous reason apparently expected. He subtly took a few precautionary steps away from the soul forge.

He might well remove himself from Loki’s immediate vicinity, but Loki wasn’t about to let the man escape his piercing gaze. Even now, after over a year of marriage to Thor, most Asgardians found Loki’s red eyes unnerving – a fact which he readily exploited, when the need arose.

He swung his feet off the soul forge to better utilize his Glare. “Are you serious?”

The healer retreated yet another step, this time with not so much subtlety as haste. “I-- yes, Your Highness.”

He even had the audacity to look baffled at Loki’s reaction. Why, it was almost as if the man had thought that Loki had come to him because he had _wanted_ to hear his fears confirmed. What kind of a dimwitted quack was he? And where was the discretion that a healer of the royal family should practise? How dare he express happiness of all things – especially when the situation was exactly as dire as Loki had dreaded?

“And are you _sure_?”

A sheer sheen of sweat covered the man’s forehead. Good – let him choose his next words wisely. Loki would suffer neither incompetence, nor jests from him. If he was playing a trick on Loki, this was the moment for him to cut it off, if he wished to leave the healing chambers with his head intact.

The healer’s throat bobbed. “Entirely, Your Highness.”

Loki stared at him.

The healer dabbed at his damp forehead with a handkerchief.

“Your Highness -”

Loki shoved him out of the way and stormed out of the healing chambers. He had to find Thor, _now_.

Behind him, Badri slumped against the wall and slowly slid down to rest against the soul forge. He dearly hoped that the Queen Mother would manage to convince Eir to reclaim her position as the Head Healer of the royal family before the King’s Royal Consort was to begin having regular appointments. The king’s consort was difficult enough a patient as he was; the king’s consort in a _condition_ …

Badri prayed for Eir’s return.

 

 

 

Loki burst the heavy double-doors nearly off their hinges as he barged into the throne room, where Thor was meeting with his council.

“I’m pregnant!” he yelled at Thor as thirteen heads turned to him in unison in various states of shock.

The counsellors exchanged perplexed glances. Loki ignored them all and marched straight to Thor.

Thor’s eyes widened as Loki’s declaration sunk in. Then his face broke into a smile like a million suns. “What? But-- Loki, that’s wonderful news!”

He engulfed Loki in his arms and spun him around and laughed. “Did you hear that? We’re having a child!” And he laughed again and spun Loki around twice more.

The counsellors cheered diligently, though they still sounded more puzzled than enthusiastic. Loki snarled and whacked Thor on the arm once his feet touched the floor again.

“Don’t you understand, you daft goat?” he hissed. “ _I’m pregnant_.”

The counsellors tactfully shuffled away with murmured nonsense, leaving Loki alone with his husband. Thor was regarding Loki closely, but he still didn’t seem to grasp the gravity of the situation. Loki wanted to howl; what _was_ it with these slow-minded Asgardians?

“But Loki,” Thor said, baffled, “Wasn’t that rather the idea?”

Loki bristled. “Well, yes, but! Not so soon! We agreed to _try_ , not to-- not to succeed at first attempt!”

“Did you not think we would succeed?” Thor frowned lightly. “Why would you think we wouldn’t succeed?”

Why, indeed? Thor was a fertility god. That his seed would instantly take root inside Loki was hardly a surprise. It was just that… that… Shouldn’t there have been quite a few more steps from shouting _yes, Thor, put a baby in me!_ during sex to, well, actually having a baby put in him, any mutual agreement notwithstanding?

“It’s just so soon, is all,” Loki mumbled, and meant, _I don’t know if I’m ready._

Thor, judging by the softening of his expression, heard the unvoiced words anyway. He cupped Loki’s face in his palms and smiled at him gently. “Don’t worry, love,” he said and kissed Loki’s cheek. “We will grow ready for the child together.”

It was of course easy to say for Thor, who wasn’t the one to begin his mornings by throwing up, or to tolerate unexpected aches, or to later waddle around the palace feeling terribly ungainly. Still, in the quiet moments with Thor in the privacy of their personal chambers, Loki found himself inclined to silently agree with him. And when Thor kissed his round belly, or when Loki directed Thor’s warm palm to rest on the spot the baby was kicking, it was hard to not begin looking forward to finally meeting this little creature, who was of his and Thor’s making and yet a being entirely of its own.

 

 

 

When their daughter was born, she proved early on that she had the strength of her father, and the mischief of her mother. Loki assigned Badri as her personal healer.

Purely as a show of gratitude and recognition, of course.

 

*


End file.
